


Famous Five Chase the Criminals

by UNC8



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNC8/pseuds/UNC8
Summary: When one of the Kirrins go missing, it's up to the others to find the kidnapper.





	Famous Five Chase the Criminals

When Anne Kirrin is kidnapped while the Kirrins are on vacation the other four decide that its up to them to find her. Will they solve the mystery of who the kidnapper is?


End file.
